Talk:Dragon Ball (object)
Does the wishes made on Dende's Shenron not not result in Shadow Dragons?-- 15:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Naturon Shenron was brought forth from a wish on Dende's Shenron. -- 10:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Extra info from the Super Exciting Guide There's an interview with Toriyama in which he says the dragonballs are like hard resin. He adds that even if you poke a hole in a dragonball or harm it in some other way, after a wish is granted and the balls all scatter and eventually regenerate from stones, the harmed dragonball will be as good as new. There's more info from the guide, here:http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 --Rod|talk 01:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Dragon Balls give off ki? The Dragon balls seem to give off some ki because Krillin can sense them manga fox and Scouters can show them manga fov what the hell happened? exactly WHAT happened to the Dragon Balls at the end of GT? I mean they went inside Goku, so then what?--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : It is left up to viewer interpretation. There are a ton of speculations out there. None of them are perfect or necessarily correct though. 01:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::ah. damn I just wish I knew!--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What's the point? I am a little confused about why the dragon balls are needed. If their power is limited to the creator (or apparently successor), why not just have the creator grant your wish rather than collecting the balls after waiting a whole year? Bsltiger 11:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's a really good question, and I don't think you'll ever get a perfect answer. I like to think that the Dragon Balls are a way that their creator's power can get built up for a whole year (or longer), and then that built up power gets used all at once for something that no one could do on the spot by themselves. For example, some Namekians have the power to heal others, but not restore life to the dead. The Dragon Balls might be building up that weaker healing power to release all at once as one strong enough to do so. 12:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about that, and it almost works, but I can think of one time where it doesn't. When they are first used in Z, it had been quite a few years since their last use, yet Shenron couldn't kill Nappa and Vegeta. Oh well, I guess it's just another mystery of Dragon Ball. Bsltiger 09:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) How about for another mystery, once they heard that they couldn't kill the Saiyans with a wish, why didn't they just wish that the space pods fell apart? Maybe Shenron can't kill anyone more powerful then Kami, but open space might be able to! Lol. 09:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It's to add a sense of drama to the series. You can't just go up to the creator and ask for a wish because that would be too easy for our heroes. The series would be too boring. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 13:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude Kami once said "I created the Dragon Balls to lend courage and hope to those who struggle upon the Earth." So he made them so they can search for them and ulitmately, even though Shenron grants the wish, they made thier desires come true. I assume Guru made his Dragon Balls for similar reasons (courage and hope). Doctorwho29 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Power Did goku gain powers when he absorbed all the dragon balls at the end of dragon ball gt (like omega shenron)? Cooltamerboy 12:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC). when popo wished back everyone killed by frieza and his henchemen, shouldnt bardock and his fellow saiyans have come back to life as well,of course if they would have been revived at the location were planet vegeta was they would have died again due to appearing in space you can't bring someone back that has been dead for more than a yearTrunkswswordssj4 01:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Baby's wish why did'nt baby's wish matter(recoop time/dragon spawning)?(1-11-11) Because his wish was on the Black Star Dragon Balls. They are only used twice (possibly a third time in the distant past) and they don't have a recoop time anyway. Doctorwho29 05:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The "Z" Dragon Ball Anyone else notice the Dragon Ball with the letter Z instead of the stars in the video game series? Ethanthegamer 17:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Do we really need infoboxes for Dragon Balls? It's kinda weird, I don't think there is a need 16:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dragonball Rules I Have a Question about The Dragonballs? Exactly What are The Rules to it, plus The Namekan Dragonballs. I Think The Earth Dragonballs have 2 wishes, 1 added by Dende, and The Namekian ones, have 3. But Couldn't Someone just wish to be the Strongest in the universe? (Unlimited Strength and Power?) Or is That "Beyond There Power." Please Respond? =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 12:11, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Plot hole? If earth's dragon balls can only bring a person back once then that poses a problem. How many normal humans on earth have been killed by piccolo, vegeta, raditz, napp, kid buu, androids and cell? Earth's population has been revived many times, but if a person can only be brought back once then why hasn't earth's population dwindled?Gorea Core-X (talk) 15:49, July 24, 2014 (UTC) For one if I remember correct Raditz never killed anyone on earth except the farmer. For two the only people Nappa killed was the news reporters. Everyone that King Piccolo and his mutated Namkes Killed was wished backed in Dragon Ball. Dende's Dragon Balls which are just more powerful can wish back anyone who has died more then once go watch Dragon Ball Z Season Six Ep.8 Dende's Dragon. Goten Does Goten's wish in the second Broly movie count as a usage of the Dragon Balls? Basically none of the usual effects of using the Dragon Balls were displayed, besides a rather significant shot that focused on the Dragon Balls themselves. The movie even seems to want the viewer to not be sure whether Goku really did appear or not. Just wondering. 07:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Goten doesn't say the password, Shenron doesn't appear, the sky doesn't turn dark, and Goten thinks the wish rather than saying it. I don't think it counts. 11:32, December 22, 2014 (UTC) As written it the article it seems to present all the info, so the readers can make their own judgment about whether or not it "counts". Obviously the producers didn't have us nitpickers in mind when they wrote that one : P 21:11, December 22, 2014 (UTC) WHY? In the Frieza Saga, why do they bother showing us how scared King Kai, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu are of Goku not making it off Namek in time if we already know that the Namek Dragon Balls provide infinite resurrection for any person? :I think they dont know that yet. Dende only tells them that after. 00:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) The Dragonballs I've read the article and I'm curious about one thing: After the death of Omega Shenron and Shenron himself has returned to normal, didn't he mentioned that in addition to the negative energy from the overuse of the dragonballs, there was more negative energy as a result of the portal to Hell opening on Earth during the Super 17 saga? Causing the Dragons Balls to become even more corrupted and crack under the pressure? -Omeganight- Earth Dragonball Wish numbers? This section says: When Dende became the Earth's guardian, he modified the burnt out Dragon Balls created by Kami, giving Shenron the power to grant three wishes (two wishes if one wish is used to revive a large amount of people) Now, I have only watched the Dub version of DBZ, Not Kai and not the Jap. But can I have a source that confirms this? As I said, I've only watched the original Dub and Piccolo says that it would weaken the Dragon's power. I know that they do use three wishes in Super, but I don't remember there being three wishes on Earth Dragonballs anywhere else. Pauldarklord (talk) 13:42, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Pilaf's Gang If Shenlong "make the wishes the way the user wanted", why did Pilaf's Gang become kids when Pilaf wished youth? They obviously didn't wanted to become kids, since Pilaf is always saying he wanted to be older to at least get a job. Gregory Naruto (talk)